russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Revamped IBC-13 parades new programs and roster of stas at its trade relaunch last June 30, 2012
July 1, 2012 Even seasoned executive Vic Del Rosario had to admit that running a network is one daunting task. I was telling people around my table that starting a project, especially a television station, is a very difficult task. It's a business that is quite different from the businesses that we did," Rosario said last June 30, 2012 at IBC-13's trade relaunch held on Lunch Break last June 30, 2012 will celebrated its 52nd anniversary in Philippine television with its new corporate slogan Pinoy ang Dating with the branding Kapinoy network for the government-sequestered network as well as new IBC jingle with Filipino-like and the new letter B''' slash number '''13 for the new logo with I''' for kids, '''B for entertainment and C''' for news and public affairs from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao for making big-budgeted in the market with new print advertisements for '''IBC. Gathering managers, employees, business partners, sponsors, members of the press, and its growing list of new talents, equestered TV station IBC-13 as the major player officially reveiled its new look designed to cater to the Bagong Pinoy-Esque audiences become more aggressive for surging ahead in the ratings, with new UHF free-to-air news channel IBC News Network and new cable channel Danze TV, nationwide provincial station of originating stations TV-13 Baguio, TV-6 Mountain Province, TV-13 Laoag City, TV-13 Cebu, TV-12 Iloilo, TV-13 Davao and TV-10 Cagayan de Oro, and the country’s FM radio station its Mega Manila's #1 internet danze mix radio iDMZ along with DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo, Alkan as the Radyo Budyong in the AM band, and the newest tourist-oriented FM station 103.8 Boracay FM in Boracay. And if the two giant networks are ABS-CBN is known as the Kapamilya network (member of the family) and GMA is known as the Kapuso network (one with your heart) as well as TV5 known as the Kapatid network (sibling), the Broadcast City-based station positioned itself sequestered radio-television IBC under the brand ID as the Kapinoy network for making gains in viewership (member of the Pinoy), thanks to chairman Orly Mercado, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, sales and marketing Tessie Taylor, general manager Eric Canoy and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, apointed by President Noynoy Aquinio for administration under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). For the international channels IBC Global available in the US, Canada, the whole of Europe, Australia, the Middle East, Japan, and a host of other Asia-Pacific countries via cable TV, direct-to-home satellite, Internet Protocol Television'' ''(IPTV) as well as on the internet. The trade relaunch staged on Lunch Break last June 30, 2012 was actually just the culmination of an aggressive campaign initiated by the network since late last year to further boost its steady growth. The network is still sequestered, and IBC will not be sold during still up for privatization with brand-new transmitter power at 60-kilowatts as IBC Tower sitting on a 500-ft tower in Quezon City and supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva with a big share of the market. Aside from revamping and strengthening its lineup of programs, sequestered IBC-13, the No. 3 station in the country the concept of highlighting the contracts to lure some of the industry's biggest names to its fold to increase our audience share and our ratings. It has financially among the government-owned networks like RPN-9 and PTV-4, IBC-13 is now a strong No.3 in the rating dominance like giant networks GMA and ABS-CBN, according to a survey conducted by the AGB Nielsen Media Research data on National Urban Television Audience Measurement. The primetime block of rivals ABS-CBN as Primetime Bida and GMA as Telebabad with primetime teleserye, while IBC is now a primetime block as PriemTastik with Viva-TV primetime shows are cartoons, music, movies, comedy, showbiz, teleserye (offer a new TV series) and asianovelas. In just a matter of months and weeks, singing champion Anja Aguilar is now on her home network IBC will performed with the network was able to convince its new pillars of IBC News and Public Affairs are broadcast journalist Snooky Serna, John Susi, news head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, TV host Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and new reporter Ralf Rivas to sign up with them. The new recruits will complement the station's previous batch of IBC talents led by Ryan Agoncillo, Maxene Magalona, Enrique Gil, Julia Montes, Smokey Manaloto, Joy Viado and Bianca Molales as well as Chinatown TV stars are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Wendy Ty, Morgan Say and RJ Valentin with the new IBC mascots the large bee mascot dressed in a blazer and shirt is probably the most widely recognized character in the Philippines are new franchise mascot Mr. Pinoy, the leader of IBC, Ms. TV, a new TV mascot, RadioGirl, a new IBC radio mascot and NewspaperBoy, a new IBC News mascots and Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, a new mascot for the children TV program Barney and Friends. All of the stars mentioned were present at last night's affair. Some of the new Viva-TV stars were popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis, KC Concepcion, comedian Jon Santos, YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera, actress of drama princess Cristine Reyes, James Yap, unkabogable Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach, new actor AJ Muhlach, Britain's Got Talent alum Charlie Green, action star Robin Padilla, Philip Salvador, Maui Taylor, Katya Santos, new VJ Sam Pinto, Nikki Bacolod, lucky charm Luis Manzano and box-office king Vic Sotto. They stars have decided to hitch the wagon with us. To join us at the start of a very exciting journey. We will share the joys and the risks of what will be a new adventure for us. So, welcome to IBC-13 and thank you for your confidence. To the board of directors, management and staff of IBC-13. With new management at the helm and endless possibilities, he declared, IBC-13 promises to be the No.3 network, a pal to all Filipinos for international reach throughout the Philippines and the Southeast Asian region, log on to www.ibc.com.ph. A singing champion Anja Aguilar is now on her Kapinoy network will tribute at IBC-13 Grand Relaunch at Lunch Break last June 30 when Anja is the latest addition to Viva’s constellation of stars will perform with a must-see production number and some of the biggest Kapinoy stars as well as IBC-13's industry milestones will be highlight of the program during the production number including new innovative and multi-genre world-class programming. Anja hopes to the tune of the hit song To Reach You, Everytime I See You (extended) (Fra Lippo Lippi), That's What Love Can Do (Boy Krazy), The One That Got Away (Katy Perry) and One Sided Love (DDR) will sing and dance. Aside from singing champion popstar Anja Aguilar definitely has the looks of a future superstar, also joining the trade relaunch accompanied by Lunch Break host Ryan Agoncillo will joins mother diamond star Maricel Soriano and father new actor AJ Muhlach plus the new IBC Board of Directors with management headded by chairman Orly Mercado, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, Eric Canoy, sales and marketing Tessie Taylor and vice-presidentLito Ocampo Cruz are the top honchos with the IBC family. The trade relaunch, more importantly, gave IBC-13 the opportunity to present its current roster of programs like morning show Magandang Umaga Ba?, flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese, public affairs programs Good Take, Linawin Natin, Makabayang Duktor and Pulsong Pinoy, noontime show Lunch Break, lifestyle show Chiantown TV, youth-oriented dance show DMZ-TV, educational program Cooltura about the Filipino culture and the well-loved children's programs are Y2K: Yes to Kids and Barney and Friends, as well as the mix of Viva-TV programs like Popstar Diaries, @Annebishowsa, KC.com, teen drama anthology Dear Heart, talk show The Jon Santos Show, gag show Petra's Panniest, two teleserye Esperanza and Pinokyo's Time, basketball PBA, new sitcom Petrang Kabayo and Dalawang Busoy, reality dating-game Sabi Mo Nanay, reality shows are Pantaxya X and SM Little Stars, countdown Daily Top 10, Especially For U and phenomenal game shows The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? plus the No.1 phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club dubbed in Filipino, new anime like Cyborg Kurochan, Beelzbub and K-ON!, and the new Korean dramas are Fodnant Garden, Queen and I, Dream High and Can You Hear My Heart, which become the homegrown shows for Filipino viewers. IBC-13 also proudly announced its own Sunday noontime variety program titled KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party, topbilled by AJ Muhlach, Anne Curtis, Coco Martin, Anja Aguilar, Andi Eigenmann and DJ Durano.